


honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by jaureguivibes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Two Shot, all of them are sexed-up teenagers, hope and penelope are head over heels for josie, its fluffy and a bit kinky at the same time?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguivibes/pseuds/jaureguivibes
Summary: It's simple, really. Penelope and Hope are in love with Josie. Josie finds them both attractive. It could only lead to one thing.





	honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of penelope and hope being close friends and i ship both hosie and posie so... i had to come to a conclusion. :)
> 
> this is a two-shot and the second part will be much more inappropriate than the first, you've been warned :)

Hope Mikaelson and Penelope Park are sitting at their table, distractedly eating their lunch in silence. Their gazes keep lingering over the crowded hall, in a search for  _someone_  that would make them smile. Penelope's stern expression gives way to a loving grin and Hope takes it upon herself to mock her roommate.

"You're thinking of her  _again,_ aren't you, Park?" She playfully nudges the witch with her shoulder. Penelope doesn't let her stone cold demeanor slide easily, so Hope makes sure to enjoy it. The brunette rolls her eyes but can't hide the blush that creeps upon her cheeks.

"Oh, shut it Mikaelson. You're acting like you don't have a secret notebook with  _Josie heart Hope_ written all over it."

Hope seems almost offended at this comeback and frantically looks around to see if anyone heard that. "First of all, those are meant to be private, asshat," she harshly whispers. Penelope airily laughs, like she has a concept of privacy.

"Also, remember when you baked her a strawberry shortcake just because she seemed a little down that day?" Hope crosses her arms. What is wrong with caring about her crush's feelings and making her feel better with some delicious cake? "That was cute."

"You're one to talk," she shoots back. "Remember when you  _stole a car_ and took her to Belgium with you, without any explanation whatsoever?"

Luckily, Penelope does have proper reasoning behind this one. It isn't like she just goes around, stealing cars and taking pretty girls to Europe. "It was spring break! You know that Ric is never there during spring breaks and Josie secretly hates being alone with her evil twin."

Hope rolls her eyes, she is still a bit mad that Penelope and Josie got to vacate together. "Very nice and romantic of you, Penelope. I'm sure that she fell for that."

"Oh, sure she did," Penelope replies sarcastically. "The way she fell for the necklace you gave her."

"It was a gift, okay?" Her voice is embarrassingly loud and high and she hates it.

"What gift?"

There she is, the subject of their entire speech. (Well, not only  _this_  speech but most of their speeches.) Josie Saltzman looks breathtaking as usual in her fitting red crop top and short plaid skirt. (Hope and Penelope can't help but think that Josie dresses more and more revealing every time she is around them. They are probably just delusional.) And of course, as usual, she has that adorable smile adorning her beautiful face. 

"Hi, Josie," Hope breathes out.

"Hello, JoJo." Penelope is quick to join in.

Josie sits across them, placing a bunch of history books on the table. "What were you talking about?"

"We were-" Hope stutters.

"-It was nothing." Penelope brushes it off. ( _We were just talking about how amazing and beautiful you are and oh, did you know that we're both stupidly in love with you?_ )"You look perfect, by the way."

The smile on Josie's face is the eighth wonder of the world as she takes the compliment. "Oh, thank you, Penny."

Hope can't help but feel jealous when she realizes that the smile on the girl's face is because of Penelope and not her. "And your performance at the talent show last night was amazing," she chimes in, trying to act natural.

Josie's cheeks become redder than they usually are as she plays with her hair, trying to hide her face. "Thanks-"

Penelope shoots Hope a glare. "Red really suits you."

"So does that plaid skirt," Hope adds, not letting Penelope have the victory.

"You guys, I'm blushing," Josie giggles. Her girly giggle is the cutest sound in the world, both Penelope and Hope can agree on it. They look at each other proudly. They've made their girl happy.

Their moment of triumph is short-lived as an infamous blonde witch shows up at their table. Her hair is done as usual, and her outfit is carefully picked. Penelope thinks that even though Lizzie Saltzman spends a lot of time doing her makeup and hair, she can never truly have Josie's natural beauty.

"Josie, do you have a sec?" says Lizzie, annoyed at seeing her sister with two of her least favorite people at school. "We need to pick a dress for the party tonight!" Hope wonders if there is an actual party or if Lizzie just wants Josie to get away from them. Both options are quite plausible, so she sits in silence.

"The devil's calling," Penelope remarks. Lizzie rolls her eyes but refrains from making a comment. 

Hope breaks her silence as Josie looks at the girls apologetically. "Don't be mean, Penelope."

Josie stands up, after all, she has to be here for her twin, whether it's a stupid thing or an actual emergency. "Gotta go. Thanks for the compliments." She smiles at Hope and Penelope, then subtly winks at them. This lowkey flirty behavior is not common for Josie, so Penelope almost chokes on her water.

"Am I allowed to cry in gay?" Hope says when the twins are out of the hall. Penelope laughs and Hope's cheeks are red and she hates that Josie has this big of an effect on her. (She might hate the effect, but she sure as hell loves the girl.)

"Honey, you are gay. Everything you do is in gay."

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

Penelope is alone in their shared room when Hope scares the shit out of her. It is around eight o'clock and she has her secret log opened in front of her, checking to see if anything important has happened today. She surely isn't expecting Hope to come back this early.

"For fuck's sake, Hope! Wanna stop lurking?" she yells out.

"I learned it from the best," Hope smirks. "Plus, it's not lurking if we are roommates." She realizes the notebook on the desk, focusing on the handwriting that clearly doesn't belong to Penelope. In fact, she knows that handwriting. "Is that... Josie's handwriting?"

There is a silent pause because Penelope knows that what she has been doing has no logical explanation. She had tried to keep it a secret from Hope because she knows that Hope certainly wouldn't approve of it.

"Penelope!"

"What?! Can't a witch be in love and have a genius mind?"

Hope's eyes are wide with surprise. She expects a lot of things from Penelope but invading people's privacy  _like this_? That sounds a bit too low, even for her. "I don't think you should be doing this," she says, sternly.

Penelope doesn't know whether she should admit that Hope is right or try to bullshit her way out of this. Her dilemma is suddenly over when she sees the new words that appear on the page.

"I think you should be seeing this," she mutters instead, her eyes fixated on Josie's beautiful handwriting.   

> _Honestly, Hope Mikaelson has the type of beauty that makes my breath hitch and my heart speed up every time I see her. Her silky long hair and her beautiful, deep eyes are something else. Every time she speaks, it is hard for me to focus on anything else other than her soft lips._

"Holy fuck." Hope puts a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she just saw. She wants to smile so big and run around the room, crying tears of happiness. Then she sees the look of disappointment on Penelope's face and gently rubs her back. "Pen, I'm sorry."

Penelope sighs. "Don't be." After all, it wasn't like both of them could get the girl of their dreams at the same time, right?

> _But on the other hand, Penelope Park's wicked smile and tempting gaze never fail to make me feel excited. The way she carries herself and doesn't put up with anyone's shit is too attractive. I can't even get mad at her when she makes those snarky, sarcastic comments._

"What the fuck?" Penelope exclaims.

Hope is taken aback by the new words on the page. "Okay, that came outta nowhere." The amount of mood swings she has lived in the past ten minutes is definitely unhealthy. All thanks to the gorgeous Josie Saltzman and the recklessly clever Penelope Park.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Penelope says, still in shock, smiling. Josie thinking one of them is cute? Fine. (Hard to accept for one of them, but still.) However, Josie thinking both of them are cute? A fucking miracle. "She thinks I'm attractive." The smile on Penelope's face grows even wider.

Maybe they should stop and contemplate this and the fact that spying on Josie's diary is extremely wrong. But both of them have their heads above the clouds and apparently, Josie isn't even finished yet.  

> _Is this weird? That I can feel hot and bothered whenever I see them. It should be normal. Both of them are overwhelmingly gorgeous and whenever I sit next to them, they either try to get closer to me or shower me with compliments. Maybe they are doing it out of kindness, but it is making me feel a different type of way._

Penelope gulps loudly because now, this is taking a whole different turn. Of course, Josie is just a teenager like the rest of them and the fact that she is having those thoughts about someone is completely normal. But when it is about Hope and Penelope, they have to try really hard to control their heartbeats.

Hope remembers having a dream in which she kissed Josie. She remembers Josie's lips on hers feeling incredibly good and making her feel really happy. She remembers her hand traveling down to the witch's stomach and touching her body in places she shouldn't. The fact that Josie might be thinking inappropriate things about her as well... Is making her feel a type of way.

Penelope has been imagining her and Josie in compromising positions, legs tangled together, lips brushing on each other... But she always thought of Josie as an innocent and pure girl, who would never have such fantasies. This new side of Josie, her being turned on by Penelope, is a revelation.

> _I want to kiss Hope's smooth lips and tangle my fingers in her hair. I want to let Penelope lead me astray so she can show me all the ways she goes low. I want both of them and maybe I should be ashamed for thinking of them like this but I can't help myself._
> 
> __I want Hope to pin me down in her lavender_   _scented bed and mark me as hers. I crave her soft hands on my body, touching me and making me feel things I have never felt before. I want Penelope to kiss me so hard that I can't think of anything other than her. I want her to look at me with those green eyes while we are doing sinful things.__

"Am I overanalyzing or is that kinda naughty?" Penelope says, a sly smile growing on her face.

Hope laughs in return, her eyes still wide with shock. "Damn.." All of this is totally unexpected for her.

"I know..." Penelope mutters. She needs to take in this information. Josie thinks they are hot. Josie wants them to do unspeakable things to her. Josie is attracted to both of them. Penelope comes to a conclusion: "Damn, she wants us to bang her."

Hope almost snorts at Penelope's choice of words, then rolls her eyes. "Okay, let's be a bit nicer, alright?"  

> _Damn, I want them to bang me._

This is unbelievable. They have been pining after Josie for almost two years and now, all of a sudden, she wants to be with them. This is a dream come true. The best of both worlds, truly.

"Not to be cocky, but I know that I can rock her world," Penelope winks. "I bet that I can make all of her fantasies come true."

"Conceited, much?" Hope huffs. (Well, Penelope does have a point but of course, she isn't going to admit it.)

"Nah, just telling the truth, baby. You haven't even kissed anyone since homecoming two years ago and I have witches all around the school, throwing themselves at me. Every day."

Hope rolls her eyes so hard that she might've pulled a muscle. "Oh, it's on Penelope."

Penelope has a shit-eating grin adorning her face, she is loving this. "We should text her. And tell her to come over." She hands Hope her phone and winks. "And, well, settle this, once and for all."

Hope snatches her phone out of Penelope's hands. "Settle what, exactly?"

"Whatever this is," Penelope responds, pointing to Hope and herself. "If she has all those ideas about us... She should also be able to tell us what goes in her head, right?"

"Fine... What do I say?"

Penelope bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, Hope. You are supposed to be the cold-hearted bitch, don't ask me for help on this one."

"Said the evil witch." Truth be told, when it comes to her crush on Josie, Hope is like a giggly high school girl who doesn't know what to do or what to say. (Essentially, a high school girl is exactly what she is, plus being a tribrid and fighting monsters and all that.) "Hello. No, that sounds too harsh. Hi. Still distant. Hi, Josie." She stops for a second, pondering. "Better." Another stop. "Maybe I should add a smiley face."

Penelope facepalms, still amazed at how the heroic Hope Mikaelson can turn into a teddy bear when it comes to Josie. (Well, it isn't like she is much different.) "Just say that we're having a movie night."

"I know what I'm supposed to say, okay?"

"Of course you do, sweetheart." 

**To: _Jo_**

**Hi, Josie :) Penelope and I are having a movie night, wanna join?**

Just as Hope takes a deep breath, relieved that the torturing 'first text' process over, her phone beeps. "Shit, she texted back."

"Damn, that's fast," Penelope says, impressed. Then she realizes the grin on Hope's face. (She resists the urge to roll her eyes and tries to be nice instead.) "You are  _so_ whipped, Mikaelson."

**From: _Jo_**

**yeah sure, be there in 5 :)**

"Wait until she comes over and you'll be just as whipped, Park," Hope replies, the grin resting on her lips.

 


End file.
